Doctor who: The Chamielion: Friend or foe?
by to blink or to not blink
Summary: When The doctor and River head off for a pleasure trip to mid-winter Europe, they find themselves in a mess of "chamielions", lallapaloozees, and the six foot kiddie pool in the children's play area. But what they don't know is that the "chamielion" is not an everyday chamielion, and find themselves tied up. Literally tied up. Enjoy!


**The doctor and river go away for a pleasure trip and find themselves trying to heal a broken soul, discover the past, and obviously fall in love all over again.**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. Reviews are nice. first book: Don't hate!**

**Chapter One**

The doctor stared out of the train window, fidgeting restlessly as the huts, occasional markets, and land flew by.

"Not much longer now, only half a hour." River consoled him.

"In the meantime, maybe you can... I don't know, read a book."

He didn't say anything and River figured it was just as well. He was never comfortable with the idea of going for a two-hour trip on a train, and he certainly made a point of it by arguing endlessly, and before he knew it he was whisked away on the train set to depart at 3:00 in the afternoon, 21st century near the Pond's house. He decided to go for a walk up and down the train. He would much rather play ball, or Chinese checkers, though he had the latter it wasn't exactly the best to play with no table, so he went for a walk. He strode endlessly through the corridors, through all the passenger cars, baggage cars, and tried to make it past security at the conductors car, but couldn't.

Finally as he was passing through the last passenger car, his, the train gave a jerk. River, bent over her diary wasn't aware that the train was stopping until some of the other passengers came on and off. They quickly grabbed their luggage and set of for simple hotel beside the train station.

When they got the hotel, it was quite deserted except for the- mewing cat in the corner? And the tired, grouchy-looking receptionist sitting at the front desk.

"Can I help you?", she asked, her tone as crisp as the weather outside.

"Yes," Said the Doctor, oblivious of her cold demeanor," We would like a room please. Preferably with a lot of-uh-space." He finished, glancing out the back window where a sliver of blue appeared.

" Well you're in luck, there is only one room left and it is quite large." The office phone rang. "Please take a seat while I take this call." She requested, motioning towards some chairs in the corner where the cat lay, glad for the warm air compared to the cold outside. They sat down while she took the call, and it was a long one. Suddenly the cat, whom the receptionist was not aware of sprang out from the corner and darted down the hall, pushing open a door that was slightly ajar.

Finally the woman hung up and gave them their key card and deducted the payment from River's credit card, since the doctor practically never bought anything but fezzes and mops and whatnot he didn't have one. Their room was quite immaculate with a bronze paint, a flat screen T.V., a bathroom, a closet, two queen-sized beds and a small kitchen corner.

Surveying the kitchen and the well-made beds, River nodded her appreciation. Now 5:27, they set out to find a restaurant. The couple came across a quaint, small diner and enjoyed good food for practically no money at all. Back at the hotel, It was nearing six, and the docto was impatient to get his trunks and go to the hotel pool.

"Please?"

" I don't know.." River replied cautiously. She looked out in the hall through the glass door to the pool balcony. No one was down there.

" I guess so..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(River's pov)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!"

There was a piercing girlish shriek as a man slid down the "long, twirling, dark death trap", or so the man called it. That man was my husband. My husband who has faced creatures that are pretty much skin and bones. My husband who defied a toilet plunger, whisker, and trash can on wheels. The man who out-witted statues that moved when you blinked and could send you back to a different time if touched.

Shrieking like madwoman as he slid down the 6-foot-long-kiddie-slide in the children's play area.

My husband. The man I had respected, loved, and hated for years.

He waded up to the pool steps and joined me in the spa.

" I will NEVER go in there again!" he panted, obviously excited from the "death trap".

I just smiled. He liked children, he was like children. Sponge bob square pants trunks and all. But I loved him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As they dried off and headed back to the hotel room, it was well past 8:00. River immediatly popped in the shower while the doctor changed into his P.J' 8:30 they finall tucked under the covers and turned out the bedside table lamp.

"Oh...I ache!" Moaned the doctor, probably having cramps.

"Where?" River asked too nonchalantly.

"Here." He pouted and pointed to his elbow. River kissed it. He eyed her suspiciously before saying again:" Here", only this time it was on his forehead. She kissed it. A slow slow grin covered his face.

"_Here._" He pointed towards his lips with Mischievous glint in his eyes.

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF SANITY DO YOU IMPS THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" A very mad Amy and Rory burst into the room.

" Kissing?" came the doctor's quavering reply.

" Oh. Nevermind then. Sorry." They softly shut the door.


End file.
